O Melhor Ano
by acblossom
Summary: Phil não está muito animado para o início das aulas e, para melhorar, se descobre apaixonado pela melhor amiga. Aquele ano tem tudo para ser um desastre... Ou talvez nem tanto.


**N/a:** Só uma pequena PK, nada demais. Bom, como a maioria dos cartoons, Rugrats/Crescidos também não tem muitas fics em português... Cá está minha contribuição. Ando numa _vibe _bem Rugrats então pode ser que escreva mais alguma coisa... Sei que o ship mais popular é TK, mas tô nem aí u.u PK, TL e CA são meus ships e fim de história, hunf. HSUAHUSH' Acho que o Phil é pouco apreciado, ao menos não tanto quanto deveria... E sendo ele e a Lil meus favoritos, isso justifica minha escolha do personagem central desta fic. :) Beijos! Até mais.

* * *

Eu não sei bem quando isso começou. Ah, espere! Sei, sim. Certo, então, garotas começaram a invadir meus pensamentos faz uns seis ou sete anos. Antes disso, eu, Phil DeVille, sabia meramente distinguir os dois sexos pelo comprimento do cabelo. E errava com uma frequência considerável... Mas ainda assim, não progredi muito quando o assunto é se relacionar com garotas. Quer dizer, elas são muito complicadas. Sem contar que poucas apreciam meu comportamento que, admito, é meio imaturo, estranho e inconveniente. Ok, talvez eu goste de fazer misturas bizarras com tudo que encontro na geladeira, mas geralmente essas misturas acabam ficando boas. Além disso, abandonei as minhocas e não coloco mais coisas estranhas no nariz... Bom, essa última é meio recente.

Foi uma piada, só para avisar.

Contudo, apesar de todas as minhas desventuras com o sexo oposto, existe uma com que nunca me deparei antes. E é uma droga.

Kimi Finster não deveria ser atraente em meus olhos, porque é assim que funciona a amizade, em minha opinião. Amigas são quase como irmãs e irmãos não gostariam de ter nada impróprio com suas irmãs – flagrar Lil apenas de roupa íntima um par de vezes já foi traumatizante o suficiente. Porém, não me sinto enojado ao pensar em Kimi daquela forma. Um tanto constrangido sim, pois ainda é um pouco esquisito considerando que a garota asiática é minha melhor amiga.

Mas não posso evitar. A todo o momento que avisto Kimi, o estômago revira, a boca seca e as mãos suam frio. Isso para não dizer a confusão mental que ocorre na minha cabeça. De vez em quando, me reprovo severamente por sentir _essas _emoções em relação a ela. Eu posso estragar tudo com uma paixonite idiota. Outras vezes, fico apenas admirando-a a distância, deixando escapar um sorriso. E então, há as ocasiões em que sinto uma súbita quase incontrolável vontade de ir até ela e agarra-la sem me preocupar com as consequências, apenas para ver se seus lábios são tão macios quanto parecem.

Infelizmente, eu sei que é um sentimento inútil. Kimi é quase um fruto proibido. Além do problema da amizade, tem o Chuckie. Ainda que ele esteja fora para cursar o seu primeiro ano na faculdade, não consigo me sentir um pouco mais confortável com a ideia. Tem tudo para resultar em uma catástrofe, basicamente. Entretanto, eu não corro riscos verdadeiros. Kimi não demonstra o mínimo do interesse de qualquer forma.

Ah, mas às vezes é como se ela já soubesse e gostasse de provocar. Como agora. Nós estamos aproveitando o último fim-de-semana de férias e resolvemos tomar um sorvete. Quando digo "nós", me refiro a mim e o resto da turma, descontando Chuck, que como eu disse, já viajou para a universidade. Porém, não fica muito longe. Apenas quarenta minutos de carro daqui. Então, me recordo de que Angelica está lá também e fico imaginando quanto tempo o ruivo aguentará tendo que encara-la sozinho...

Meu Deus, quanto tempo_ eu_ aguentarei!? A Kimi devia ser proibida de consumir sorvete, pois vê-la saboreando a cobertura de chocolate não está exatamente cooperando para que eu limpe minha mente de pensamentos impuros sobre ela. Não que a garota tenha **mesmo **alguma ideia disso. Essa mania de perseguição é provavelmente a minha própria consciência me assombrando.

Kimi parece notar meu olhar sobre si e vira o rosto. Sinto as bochechas esquentarem, devo estar corando. Ela apenas sorri e volta a atenção para o doce gelado na sua mão esquerda. De repente, o resto do meu corpo se aquece e meu coração dispara. Tudo por causa daquele sorriso.

- Phil – alguém me chama, mas não me incomodo o suficiente para desviar meu olhar da mais nova Finster. – Phil! – a pessoa persiste e eu cedo, revirando os olhos.

- O quê? – pergunto, tentando ao máximo esconder a irritação na minha voz. Falho miseravelmente, é claro.

- O seu sorvete está derretendo – Tommy avisa, indicando com uma aceno da cabeça.

Só então noto que há sorvete derretido de baunilha escorrendo pela minha mão e pingando na minha calça.

- Merda! – praguejo, soltando a casquinha e me levantando do banco de madeira.

Ouço as risadinhas de Lil e Kimi. Ótimo, devo parecer um grande idiota. Espere, é provável que ela já ache isso mesmo. Tanto faz nesse caso.

Pego alguns guardanapos com o cara do carrinho de cachorro-quente e me limpo como posso. Agora, minhas calças estão grudentas. Que maravilha. As garotas ainda estão rindo quando volto, mesmo que mais discretamente. Tommy parece estar se esforçando para não se juntar a elas, tentando me dar um sorriso solidário. Eu estaria grato se tal sorriso não aparentasse tanto com um de deboche.

- Tá, tá. Foi engraçado. Já acabaram?

- Eca, agora parece que você... – Lil começa a dizer, apontando para o meu jeans sujo. Não a deixo completar a frase. Estou envergonhado o bastante já.

- É, eu sei o que parece, Lillian – acho que estou ficando vermelho de novo. – Podemos ir? Cansei do parque.

- Não fique todo irritadinho,_ Philly_ – Kimi fica de pé e aperta minhas bochechas como se eu tivesse três anos de idade. Só minha mãe me chama de Philly (ou Lil para me irritar). Argh, isso poderia ficar um pouco mais humilhante?

Kimi percebe minha expressão nada simpática. Quando a sinto enlaçando seu braço no meu, minhas feições suavizam instantaneamente.

- Estava só brincando, seu bobo. Anda, pessoal. São quase cinco horas de qualquer maneira.

Minha irmã e Tommy não protestam, simplesmente se levantam. Quando fazem isso, Tommy acidentalmente esbarra em Lil, que cambaleia um pouco.

- D-desculpe, Lil – ele a segura a tempo. E está enrubescendo.

- Tudo bem, Tommy – ela sorri amigavelmente.

Com toda cordialidade do mundo, Tommy dá um passo para trás e faz uma semi reverência para que Lil passe na sua frente. Ela dá uma risadinha e se aproxima de mim e Kimi. Ninguém deve perceber a expressão de Tommy quando Lil passa por ele. É como se estivesse se embriagando com o perfume dela ou sei lá. Ugh, não sei o que acho disso ainda.

Já faz algum tempo, talvez três meses, que Tommy Pickles adquiriu sua quedinha pela minha irmã. Não que ele tenha admitido a alguém. Acredito que não, nem mesmo a Chuckie. Porém, _eu_ já saquei. Pode ser graças ao meu instinto de irmão protetor ou Tommy tem sido óbvio demais. Se dependesse da minha habilidade natural de percepção, eu continuaria na ignorância. Dessa vez, darei crédito ao meu instinto. Talvez meu melhor amigo estivesse sim um pouco gentil demais com Lillian, mas é provável que ninguém note a diferença por Tommy ser sempre agradável e educado com todos.

Eu sei, é apenas o Tommy. Eu o conheço há minha vida toda praticamente. Se alguém tiver que namorar minha irmã que seja alguém que eu confie, certo? Eu apenas nunca gostei que os caras tentassem nada com Lil. Não é (inteiramente) da minha conta, estou ciente disso. Essa proteção é mais um negócio entre irmão e irmã do que qualquer outra coisa. O fato de sermos gêmeos deve intensificar tudo.

- Esse ano será o melhor de todos! – diz Kimi animadamente assim que nós quatro começamos a andar. Ainda sinto seu aperto no meu braço. Seria impossível de ignorar.

- Você disse isso no ano passado, no ano anterior e no antes daquele também – eu a lembrei. É, eu estava um pouco de provocação.

- E fica cada vez melhor, não é? – ela disse, tentando provar seu ponto.

- Na verdade, não – retruco. – Veja bem, no nosso ano de calouros, eu torci o tornozelo antes do jogo das quartas de final e isso arruinou a temporada. Ano retrasado fiquei um semestre inteiro de detenção por explodir um vaso sanitário, o que ocasionou no alagamento da escola. Eu estava só brincando um pouco, caramba! E, finalmente, ano passado peguei mononucleose da porcaria de um bebedouro. Se eu tivesse que apostar, diria que desta vez serei enfim expulso ou perderei a virgindade com a Mariah Hutch.

Tommy engasgou com uma gargalhada. Kimi rolou os olhos.

- Ai, Phil, a Mariah não é tão ruim assim – Lil diz com uma pitada de pena.

- Esse não é o ponto, mas sim ela é. O que quero dizer é que cada vez que acho que não tem como piorar, algo acontece. Talvez para vocês seja diferente. Eu não aguento mais essa vida de adolescente, falando sério.

- Bom, vendo pelo lado positivo, pelo menos você ficou menos feio com a puberdade – Tommy brinca, bagunçando meu cabelo.

- É, acho que sua cabeça está proporcional com o resto do seu corpo agora – logo ao lado dele, Lil entra na piada.

Mostro a língua para eles com desdém. Cara, sou muito criança mesmo.

Então, os três riem.

* * *

Fomos até minha casa e passamos o tempo jogando videogame, conversando sobre qualquer bobagem. Foi ficando escuro e Kimi disse que precisava ir. Não posso negar que fiquei surpreso quando ela me pediu para acompanha-la. Pensei em recusar, mas puramente porque teria que deixar Lil e Tommy a sós. Não que fosse muito justo, afinal, Chuckie está na minha posição também e sequer sabe disso.

Minha relutância sumiu quando Kimi sorriu para mim, esperançosa. Oh droga, os sorrisos dela têm um poder sobre mim.

Agora, nós estamos um ao lado do outro andando na calçada à caminho da residência dos Finster. Há esse silêncio maçante entre nós e eu realmente não entendo o porquê. Digo, sei porque _eu _não estou falando. Mas e Kimi? Por que está tão silenciosa? Não é do feitio dela ficar muda dessa forma.

Logo, enxergo a casa da garota. Nossa, mas já? Porcaria, eu devia ter tido alguma coisa. Vou diminuindo o passo inconscientemente e Kimi chega rapidamente à porta. Antes de abri-la, se vira e me vê ainda um pouco atrás. Então, Kimi espera por mim, sustentando aquele sorriso adorável que só ela tem.

- Obrigada, Phil.

- Sem problemas – dou de ombros, tentando parecer natural.

- Você não queria deixar os dois sozinhos, não é? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha, divertida.

Eu franzo a testa.

- Como sabia?

- Ah, por favor, devia ter visto sua cara quando olhou para os dois antes de sairmos. Mas relaxe, a Lil ainda não percebeu que o Tommy está gostando dela. Eles ficarão bem.

- Por enquanto – comento, receoso. – Bom, talvez não leve muito tempo agora. Já faz uns meses que as coisas estão assim, sabe.

- Poxa, Phil... Tommy é um cara legal e não consigo imaginar alguém melhor para a Lil que ele. O que você tem contra os dois ficarem juntos?

Reviro os olhos, dando um suspiro de exaustão.

- Lil é minha irmã. Tommy é meu amigo. Eu não sei, é apenas... Estranho.

Kimi cruza os braços na frente do peito.

- E qual o problema de irmãs namorarem os amigos dos irmãos?

- Tem vários problemas, quer dizer, é tipo uma regra de ética masculina... É errado.

- Haha, então é por isso que não me chamou para sair ainda? Por que é "errado"?

Demoro alguns segundos para registrar o que ela disse e quando a ficha enfim cai, fico de olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Er... Espera aí. Será que eu escutei direito ou...?

- Anda, DeVille, eu não sou boba. Vejo como você me olha, e... Estava esperando que fizesse alguma coisa.

Ops, fui pego. Bom, agora dane-se.

- O que eu poderia fazer!? Você é a Kimi, minha melhor amiga, irmã de Chuckie Finster, a garota com o sorriso mais perfeito, porém totalmente intocável, porque em hipótese alguma...

Então, ela dá alguns passos para frente e captura meus lábios com os seus. Meu Deus, eu estou beijando Kimi. E sim, ela é tão macia quanto eu imaginava.

- Sabe aquilo que eu estava dizendo? – digo, quando nos separamos. – Por que não finge que não falei nada e daí a gente pode se beijar de novo?

Kimi ri, passando as mãos distraidamente pelo meu cabelo.

- Engraçado como você esqueceu tão rapidamente sobre essa tal ética...

- Chuckie vai me matar, mas tanto faz.

- Ele não vai te matar...

- Será? Eu ainda estou pensando no que farei com o Tommy se rolar alguma coisa entre ele e a Lil…

- Ninguém vai matar ninguém. Sabe por quê? Porque eu e você iremos ao cinema amanhã, e você não terá que se preocupar com nada além disso. Certo?

Tem o que discutir com ela? Acho que não.

- Certo.

Kimi sorri e me dá um selinho.

- Ótimo. Boa noite, Phil – ela se distancia, indo para a porta.

Ainda um pouco atordoado com tanta informação, dou um aceno desajeitado com a mão.

É, Kimi pode ter razão. No fim das contas, esse ano pode mesmo ser o melhor de todos.


End file.
